La Douleur Exquise
by cattyouth
Summary: [CHAPTER TWO] Dunia sedang dihebohkan dengan pernikahan seorang pengusaha muda yang tampan bernama Lu Han dengan seorang supermodel yang cantik nan anggun bernama Oh Sehun. Sayangnya mereka melewatkan satu hal, ini bukan pernikahan biasa, ini pernikahan antara iblis dengan manusia. AlternativeUniverse. EXO!12 HunHan w/ girl!Sehun. KaiXing. Warn!GS
1. Forewords

**LA DOULEUR EXQUISE**

.

 _Lu Han & Oh Sehun's fanfiction_

.

2015 © thesndy

.

.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Drama, lil bit Action

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Rate:** Mostly **PG** , tapi biar aman **M**

 **Warning:** Crack-pair, Genderswitch

 **Inspired by** komik Black Butler as always, thank you so much Yana Toboso sensei for your wonderful manga!

 **Note:** judul sebelumnya adalah GODDESS OF LIBRA, sang author memutuskan untuk mengganti judul dan 45% jalan ceritanya, dasar labil.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Mister Lu

"Luhan, bangun," Hanya dengan suara sepelan tapi tegas itu, Lu Han dapat bangun dari mimpi buruknya yang selalu mendatanginya setiap minggu. Sang pria kelahiran Cina membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, mengernyit saat cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya sangat banyak. Bayangan akan kecelakaan yang dialaminya sewaktu kecil kembali datang dan Luhan memejamkan matanya kembali, ia meringkuk layaknya anak kecil. "Tidak, tidak, kau jangan tidur dulu, atau kau akan kembali bermimpi buruk, Luhan."

Dan dengan itu Luhan membuka matanya kembali, semua gambaran mengenai mobil yang hancur dengan api yang berkobar di sekelilingnya seketika terganti dengan wajah seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menatapnya, rasa takut yang tadi menyelimutinya kini perlahan berubah menjadi tenang. Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya perlahan dan menyentuh wajah wanita itu, memastikan ia sedang tidak bermimpi lagi, "Sehun…"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sehun itu menganggukan kepalanya, ia menyentuh tangan Luhan yang ada di wajahnya, "Ya, ini aku Sehun. Kau sedang tidak bermimpi," jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan tapi menenangkan, dapat membuat deru nafas Luhan yang semula tidak beraturan kini menjadi lebih stabil, "Kau bermimpi buruk lagi," Ia mengelus rambut Luhan dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya itu, "Kali ini kau berteriak memanggil-manggil nama seseorang." jelasnya.

Sehun kemudian mengambil secangkir gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan, "Sekarang kau minum ini dulu." perintahnya, yang langsung dituruti oleh pria itu. Luhan mengambil posisi duduk dan bersandar lalu meminum airnya sampai habis, menyerahkan gelas itu pada Sehun dan kembali tidur, "Siapa yang kupanggil?" tanyanya.

Sehun meletakan gelas kosong tersebut pada nakas kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka sebelum berbaring di samping Luhan, "Seperti biasa, kau memanggil nama _nya_." jawabnya sambil menyentuh lengan pakaian Luhan, Luhan yang mengerti berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Sehun, mata mereka saling bertemu. Tangan Sehun lalu beralih memegang pipi Luhan, di mana terdapat bekas luka yang mulai pudar. Pria itu memejamkan mata sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Sehun.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Han," Sehun berkata, jarinya beralih menyentuh hidung pria itu, "memimpikan hal yang sama. Itu karena kau tidak mau melupakannya—mimpi itu sudah tertanam di dalam pikiranmu. Kau pasti akan terus memimpikannya. Dan aku harus terus membangunkanmu di tengah malam karena kau memanggil-manggil nama orang atau karena kau bergerak-gerak seperti anak kecil."

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya," balas Luhan dengan suara kesal, "saat itu aku akan mati, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?" Pria itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun sebelum menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menekannya, "Lagipula itu sudah menjadi tugasmu sebagai istriku, ingat?"

Sehun mendengus dan menghempaskan tangan Luhan dari wajahnya, "Ya, ya, aku ini istrimu." jawabnya kesal, "Tapi jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi; kecelakaan yang kau alami itu bukan takdirmu. Tidak seharusnya kau ada saat itu, karena itulah, kau tidak mati—dan kau tidak akan mati, ingat itu."

"Kau tidak bisa melawan fakta, Sehun. Secara tidak langsung, saat ini, aku sedang diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya, untuk membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibuku." ujar Luhan, menatap kedua mata Sehun, "Semua orang tahu, tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari kecelakaan yang kualami jika tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban, Sehun. Dan kau adalah keajaibanku."

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam dan menemukan ketulusan di dalamnya, "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya," Ia tiba-tiba berkata, membuat Luhan bingung, "semuanya jelas terlihat dari cara kau menatapnya. Apa ia juga mencintaimu? Sama seperti kau mencintainya? Apa jumlahnya sama? Atau justru kau lebih mencintainya?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kalimat itu perlahan menyerap di dalam otaknya, ia mengangguk, "Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kurasa, akulah yang lebih mencintainya, karena itulah aku ingin ia kembali." jawab Luhan dengan suara mantapnya. Sehun yang mendengar itu tersenyum manis, ia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya, pria itu dengan cepat membalasnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau salah, justru dialah yang paling mencintaimu, begitu katanya." balas sang wanita di sela-sela ciuman manis mereka. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Dan setelah itu Luhan tidak bermimpi buruk lagi, melainkan ia bermimpi indah, mimpi mengenai masa lalunya dengan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya saat Luhan menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Sehun, saat ia berusia 8 tahun.

* * *

 **La Douleur Exquise**

 _Lu Han & Oh Sehun's fanfiction_

2015 © thesndy

Chapter One – Mister Lu

* * *

Luhan terbangun tanpa ada Sehun di sampingnya, ia yang sebelumnya memeluk Sehun kini sedang memeluk selimutnya sendiri dengan erat. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi, Sehun pasti akan bangun lebih dulu karena ia harus menyiapkan sarapan dan membersihkan rumah sebelum berangkat kerja. Luhan padahal sudah bilang kalau ia tidak perlu repot-repot karena mereka bisa memperkerjakan seseorang untuk urusan kebersihan, tetapi Sehun malah menolak dan dengan ngototnya mengatakan kalau sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang istri, dan ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri.

Sebagai seorang suami yang penurut, Luhan tentu mengalah, ia malah mengambil bagian untuk mencuci baju. Namun tidak semua baju yang ia cuci bisa sebersih yang dicontohkan Sehun, dan itu membuat istrinya marah-marah. Mereka memang tidak tinggal di mansion milik keluarga Luhan, keduanya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di _flat_ milik Luhan yang ada di tengah-tengah kota. Sehingga dapat memudahkan keduanya untuk pergi kerja, karena kantor mereka sama-sama berada di kota.

Sebenarnya, semenjak kecelakaan yang dialami Luhan—sekitar setahun yang lalu—yang merengut nyawa tiga orang sekaligus, mansion keluarga Luhan selalu kosong, hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab mansion kepada penjaga pribadinya, Jongin. Sekarang, mansion ditinggali oleh Jongin serta karyawan-karyawan perusahaannya yang berasal dari luar kota. Walau jaraknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota, mansion itu sangat indah dengan hutan rimbun yang mengelilinginya. Sebab itu, Luhan senang datang ke sana saat liburan.

Luhan bangkit saat mencium aroma masakan favoritnya, omelet. Sehun setiap pagi selalu memasakan sarapan kesukaan Luhan, apapun itu. Pria itu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang membawanya ke dapur, dengan diiringi suara spatula yang beradu dengan wajan, serta aroma omelet yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. Sehun selalu—ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi—bisa membuat Luhan terbangun hanya dengan masakannya.

Pria itu menemukan istrinya sedang meletakan dua buah piring omelet di atas meja sambil bergumam menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, Luhan bersender pada kulkasnya—tidak, kulkas _mereka_ —sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kedua matanya memperhatikan Sehun, yang dengan lincahnya menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Ia mengernyit saat menyadari Sehun sedang mengeluarkan tas makan siang milik Luhan—pria itu memang tidak pernah suka makan siang di luar, harus makan masakan Sehun.

"Kau menyiapkan makan siang untukku? Sekarang? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya, ia mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursinya. Sehun yang baru menyadari kehadiran suaminya mendekat dan mengecup keningnya dengan hangat, ia lalu tersenyum, senyuman yang memiliki banyak arti.

"Aku hari ini ada pemotretan sampai siang, jadi aku tidak sempat membawakan makan siang ke kantor nanti." Ia menjawab seraya memegang wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, Luhan mendengus, merasa kesal karena biasanya ia makan siang bersama dengan Sehun di kantornya. Sehun kembali tersenyum lalu mencubit hidung Luhan dengan gemas, "Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, 'kan ada Jongin yang bisa menemanimu."

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang mungil Sehun—tubuh seorang supermodel memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, pikir Luhan, "Aku tidak mau membagi makan siangku dengan Jongin, kau tahu 'kan ia sangat rakus kalau soal makanan, apalagi gratis." balas Luhan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seolah kesal.

Sehun mengecup hidung Luhan, "Karena itu, aku membuat dua porsi, satu untukmu dan satu untuk Jongin." Ia berkata seraya melepas tangan Luhan dari pinggangnya. Sehun menyiapkan teh dengan diiringi erangan Luhan yang masih tidak terima akan makan siang bersama dengan Jongin. "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, Jongin itu temanmu, kalian sudah bersama lebih lama dibandingkan denganku. Lagipula, dialah orang yang membantumu membangun Han Group kembali."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau sekarang membuatku merasa telah berhutang banyak padanya," Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat sebagai bantalan, "Jongin itu brengsek, coba saja kalau ia bukan temanku, aku sudah membunuhnya dari kapan tahu." lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit terendam.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, ia meletakan dua cangkir teh di atas meja sebelum duduk di seberang Luhan, "Itu memang faktanya, kau sudah berhutang banyak hal padanya, termasuk nyawamu mungkin? Ingat tidak, ia dulu pernah menyelamatkanmu dari kakak kelas yang hendak menonjokmu saat SMA itu. Ah, lagipula itu juga salahmu yang memanas-manasi mereka." ungkap Sehun, diiringi dengan helaan nafas. Ia memakan omeletnya sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hei, kau tidak mau makan, nanti keburu dingin," Sehun menusuk-nusuk pelan lengan Luhan dengan garpunya, membuat pria itu akhirnya bangun sambil memaki-maki pelan, " _Oops_? Maafkan aku, sekarang ayo makan, aku tidak ada waktu untuk memanjakanmu karena sebentar lagi Yixing datang untuk menjemputku. Dan aku harus bersiap-siap sebelum berangkat, kau tahu 'kan itu memakan waktu yang sangat banyak."

"Dasar wanita," Luhan mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum memakan omeletnya dengan khusyuk, bagaimanapun juga masakan Sehun memang sangat lezat. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus berlama-lama duduk di depan meja rias, padahal hanya dengan mengenakan bedak dan _lip-bam_ saja, mereka sudah terlihat cantik." lanjutnya, sedikit mengatai dan juga sedikit memuji.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu harus kesal atau senang dengan ucapanmu. Yang jelas, wanita itu ingin tampil sempurna untuk dunia—dan karena aku juga model, tidak ada yang boleh melihat wajahku tanpa _make-up_ , karena wajah cantik sudah menjadi simbol untuk seorang model. Lagipula wajahku ini sangat jelek kalau tidak mengenakan apapun." jelas Sehun, ia mengunyah omeletnya, "Memangnya pria, hanya mengenakan jel rambut dan parfum."

"Hei, pria itu orang yang simpel dan tidak senang mengenakan banyak pernak-pernik," bela Luhan, "wanita itu tidak tahu betapa repotnya kalau sudah urusan memilih dasi—"

"Karena itulah kau selalu memintaku untuk memilihkan dasi, benar?"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya, " _Yeah_ , kau benar." jawabnya, "Intinya, pria dan wanita itu saling membutuhkan; aku membutuhkanmu dan kau membutuhkanku, benar?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Sehun saat mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Kau itu benar-benar _cheesy_ , ingatkan aku sekali lagi kenapa aku mau menikahimu—oh yah, karena aku membutuhkanmu."

Sarapan kemudian diakhiri dengan Luhan yang mencuci semua alat masak dan makan—walaupun sedikit diiringi rasa kesal—sedangkan Sehun mandi karena Yixing akan menjemputnya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Hari ini ia akan melakukan pemotretan di luar kota selama satu hari penuh, dan kemungkinannya untuk pulang sebelum makan malam sangat tipis, karena itulah Luhan kesal, ia harus makan malam di luar hari ini.

Sedangkan Luhan, sebagai seorang CEO di usia yang baru 23 tahun itu, ia tidak punya jadwal penting hari ini, selain mendatangi beberapa pertemuan dengan CEO dari perusahaan lain yang ingin menawarkan kerja sama. Semenjak kematian ayah dan ibunya, Luhan memegang tanggung jawab penuh atas Han Group. Kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya mengatakan kalau hanya Luhan yang cocok menjadi CEO, kebetulan hanya Luhan sajalah yang mengambil jurursan Ekonomi dan Bisnis.

Sejak kecil ia memang bercita-cita untuk menjadi CEO karena melihat ayahnya yang sangat keren saat menjadi CEO. Menurut Luhan, ayahnya adalah panutan yang hebat, beliau sering disebut-sebut sebagai CEO tersibuk, tapi tidak pernah ia melewatkan hari tanpa bersama keluarganya. Luhan selalu dapat menemukan ayahnya saat ia bangun tidur dan saat ia pulang dari sekolahnya. Sesibuk apapun, beliau selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk keluarga tercintanya, karena itulah ia merasa ayahnya sangat hebat.

Luhan meletakan piring dan gelas yang sudah bersih pada rak piring, setelah selesai ia mengeringkan tangannya pada kaus. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk melihat apakah ada surat atau paket untuknya. Saat berjalan menyusuri lorong dan melewati kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara Sehun yang lagi-lagi sedang menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Namun di antara suara percikan air dan langkah kakinya yang menggema, ia mendengar suara lain—yang datangnya dari balik pintu. Detik berikutnya, suara bel terdengar.

Jelas sekali, itu bukan Yixing. Yixing adalah wanita yang termasuk ke dalam tipe yang sudah diberitahu kalau menggunakan bel lebih baik dibanding mengetuk pintu—ia selalu mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Dan bukan Jongin, Jongin tidak akan menekan bel atau bahkan mengetuk, ia akan langsung masuk karena Luhan sudah memberinya kunci cadangan dari apartemen ini, takut-takut sesuatu terjadi. Dan tidak ada yang pernah datang kemari selain Yixing atau Jongin.

Sehun yang sepertinya juga menyadari keanehan tersebut berhenti bergumam, ia bahkan mematikan airnya dan memanggil nama Luhan beberapa kali sebelum suaminya itu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan berbisik, "Tenang saja, yang ini tidak besar." Itu adalah sebuah kode, kode kalau ada orang yang tidak dikenal berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka, dan orang itu _jahat_.

Luhan bergerak mendekati mantelnya yang digantung, ia mengambil pistol yang dari saku mantelnya. Bel lagi-lagi berbunyi, dan kali ini dua kali. Luhan tersenyum miring, " _Ooh_ , sudah tidak sabar rupanya." Kemudian mengintip dari lubang pintu, di sana ia menemukan dua orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang menunggu di depan pintunya. Keduanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Ia memperhatikan lagi— _Mark 23, lumayan_.

Sebelum menikahi Sehun dan menjadi CEO, Luhan sudah diwanti-wanti untuk selalu mempersiapkan diri, ada banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin mengambil posisinya. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka akan menggunakan cara yang tidak biasa, seperti menyerbu langsung ke dalam rumah. Karena itulah, Jongin sempat memarahinya karena tidak mau tinggal di mansion yang keamanannya sangat terpercaya itu. Namun, sebagai gantinya, Luhan mengambil kelas menembak dan berkelahi untuk keselamatan dirinya dan juga Sehun.

Luhan hendak membuka pintu saat suara bel terdengar beberapa kali sehingga membentuk sebuah nada. Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi juga mendengarnya. Keduanya sama-sama tahu maksud dari suara bel tersebut—yang membentuk sebuah kalimat; _tolong kami_.

Sehun melemparkan tatapannya pada Luhan, "Kau tidak tahu ia sedang berbohong atau tidak, Luhan. Jadi kita, atau lebih tepatnya kau jangan berbuat gegabah." ujar Sehun memberitahu. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, kurang lebih delapan kali di usia pernikahan mereka yang baru tiga minggu, dan ini yang kesembilan. Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu dan menyentuh kenopnya, "Kali ini biarkan aku, hanya aku yang bisa menilai orang di pertemuan pertamanya." Ia lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Ia segera membuka pintunya dan menampakan kedua pria sejak tadi berdiri di balik sana, dan sebagai seorang istri, Sehun menyambut mereka dengan senyuman manisnya. Kedua pria itu memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Sehun dari atas hingga bawah, sebuah pemandangan yang indah karena Sehun hanya mengenakan jubah mandi, bagaimanapun ia belum sempat mengambil bajunya tadi. Salah satu di antara mereka ada yang maju selangkah dan menyentuh pundak Sehun. "Hei manis, apa suamimu—"

Sehun memegang tangan pria itu yang ada di pundaknya dan menariknya masuk sebelum memutar tangan pria itu ke belakang lalu menjatuhkan dan mengunci tubuhnya ke lantai, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka disentuh orang asing, apalagi dengan tangan kotor ini." Pria itu mengerang kesakitan, sedangkan pria yang satunya hendak mengambil pistolnya namun ditahan dengan Luhan yang sudah menodongkan pistolnya terlebih dahulu.

"Taruh pistolmu itu," perintahnya dengan suara yang dingin, pria itu hanya terdiam menatap Luhan sebelum menyeringai. Alis Luhan berkedut melihatnya, ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke dinding dan menekan peletuk—untung ia sudah memasang peredam—sebelum mengarahkannya lagi ke pria itu, kali ini menempelkannya tepat di kening pria itu, "Jangan macam-macam, turuti perintahku atau peluru ini akan tersangkut di kepalamu."

Sang pria itu kemudian menjatuhkan pistolnya yang langsung ditendang oleh Luhan, "Sekarang, sebutkan nama dan untuk apa kalian datang kemari," perintahnya lagi, "aku sedang tidak ada waktu sekarang, jadi cepat." tambahnya, sekaligus menyadari jika kedua pria ini masih sangat muda, bahkan seperti murid sekolahan.

"Jun, dan kalau kau mendengar suara bel tadi—alasanku datang ke sini adalah untuk meminta bantuamu, kalau temanku yang satu ini," Ia menggerakan dagunya ke arah temannya, "ia datang untuk melihat istrimu, itu saja." jawabnya dengan seriangaian. Temannya yang masih dalam keadaan dikunci oleh Sehun berteriak kesal pada temannya karena rencananya diumbar, Sehun yang juga kesal mengencangkan kunciannya dan membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

"Baiklah, Jun," Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku yakin sekali kau masih sangat kecil, umurmu pasti belum masuk kepala dua tapi sudah berani memegang senjata api, aku tidak tahu harus merasa salut atau sedih dengan anak-anak sepertimu, terutama temanmu itu—" Luhan melirik ke arah pria satu lagi, "—berani sekali, datang hanya untuk melihat istriku." Ia lalu melihat ke arah anak lelaki bernama Jun itu, "Kau menyebut dirimu sebagai Jun, dan aku yakin sekali itu bukan nama aslimu. Jadi, Jun, kau ingin aku membantumu dalam apa?"

Jun yang masih menyeringai, tertawa, "Anda hebat sekali Tuan Lu; nama asliku memang bukan Jun. Itu nama yang diberikan oleh orangtua angkatku." ungkapnya, ia lalu melihat ke sekeliling, "Sepertinya lorong ini tidak cocok untuk dijadikan tempat berdiskusi kita, Tuan Lu. Aku mengharapkan ruangan yang lebih tertutup, seperti ruang tamu, misalnya." tambah Jun seraya melirik ke dalam apartemen Luhan dan Sehun, melalui pintu yang tidak ditutup tersebut.

Luhan dan Sehun saling melempar pandang selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengangguk lalu melepaskan kunciannya pada pria satu lagi. Luhan menoleh ke arah Jun lagi dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, ruang tamuku kebetulan sedang kosong. Tapi sayang sekali," Luhan mengeluarkan satu pistol lagi dari saku celananya dan kali ini mengarahkannya pada rekan Jun, "Istriku tidak bisa melayani, ia harus cepat-cepat pergi, ada pekerjaan yang menantinya. Tidak apa 'kan?"

Rekannya itu melirik ke arah Sehun kemudian ke Luhan—keduanya sama-sama melemparkan pandangan yang menyeramkan, baginya—dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, itu bukan masalah yang besar."

Luhan akhirnya menghubungi Jongin yang langsung datang dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa mansionnya itu sudah pindah ke pusat kota. Sehun yang sudah bersiap-siap mengecup bibir Luhan dengan mesra sebelum pamit, karena Yixing sudah menunggunya di bawah. Luhan melempar pandang _aku-tahu-kau-iri_ pada rekan Jun, yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Benar juga," Luhan mendekati anak lelaki itu, "siapa namamu, bocah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal, tidak ada yang pernah datang ke apartemen mereka dengan alasan ingin melihat Sehun dan berhasil, apalagi Sehun- _nya_ hanya mengenakan jubah mandi saja.

"Aku tidak tahu nama asliku, tapi orang-orang selalu memanggilku dengan Leo." jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan, seakan takut Luhan akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, tapi— "Aku adalah salah satu penggemar istrimu, Tuan Lu. Bisakah aku minta tanda tangannya?" —setidaknya ia bisa mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa," Luhan menoyor kepala anak lelaki itu, "Kau masih SMA dan berani membaca majalah dewasa, bahkan datang ke rumah sang modelnya. Oh ya, kau juga menyentuhnya tadi, dan memanggilnya manis, apa aku benar?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak lelaki itu, "Kau memang benar-benar berani."

Jongin berdeham, memberikan sinyal pada Luhan yang harus berhenti bertingkah posesif. Ia lalu beralih ke Jun yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya, mengingatkannya pada Luhan saat masih SMA dulu. "Luhan, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mau membantu anak SMA yang bahkan baru kau ketahui namanya. Kau bahkan belum mencari tahu latar belakang mereka berdua, bisa saja keduanya adalah mata-mata dari perusahaan lain yang—"

"Tenang saja, Jongin," Luhan berjalan ke arah Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak pria itu, "aku tentu belum mencari tahu latar belakang mereka. Tapi aku yakin, mereka berdua ini anak baik-baik, walau cara mereka datang memang sedikit kasar—Mark 23, Jongin, anak SMA memegang pistol seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu, mereka berdua ini memang datang karena ingin meminta bantuanku, dan kau tahu, aku ini senang sekali membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Dari mata mereka, lihatlah—"

" _Great_ ,alasan yang sangat bagus, Luhan. Besok apa? Kau akan membantu orang hanya karena mulut mereka atau karena tubuh mereka yang sangat bagus? Ah, Sehun akan suka mendengar ini—"

"Tunggu, dengarkan aku," Luhan mulai berbisik, "kau juga tahu bukan, hal pertama yang kulihat dari seorang manusia itu adalah matanya, di mana semua emosi dapat terlihat. Yang ada di mata Jun hanyalah keseriusan dan rasa benci, menarik bukan? Karena itulah aku ingin membantunya. Dan untuk Leo," Ia melirik anak bernama Leo itu dengan kesal, "Ia sedikit mengingatkanku padamu, Jongin. Saat SMA dulu, kau termasuk anak yang paling suka porno bukan?"

"A—apa, aku tidak—Luhan!" Jongin memukul temannya tepat di perut, dengan pelan tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga Luhan adalah atasannya, wajahnya memerah mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam sebagai anak SMA, sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa. Beruntung sekali pria itu, karena Sehun sejak dulu memang seksi, jadi ia tidak perlu memikirkan perempuan lain saat sedang _ya-kalian-tahu_.

"Permisi? Tapi apa kita sudah bisa berbicara secara dua mata, Tuan Lu?" tanya Jun yang mulai merasa bosan, "Aku yakin waktu ada tidak banyak, pasti ada jutaan _meeting_ di luar sana yang menanti Anda."

"Oh, baiklah." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya seraya berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di seberang Jun, "Ayo, silahkan kau mulai. Aku akan mendengarkan masalahmu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu beritahu aku, kenapa aku harus membantumu, dan bayaran yang akan kalian berikan jika aku berhasil membantu kalian nanti."

"Bayaran? Maksudmu uang?" tanya Leo.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, Nak," kata Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati jendela dan bersandar di dekat sana, memperhatikan pertemuan kecil tersebut dari kejauhan, "Tapi, Luhan tidak seperti orang biasa, ia tidak akan meminta uang—karena ia sudah punya, banyak malah—ia hanya akan meminta satu, yaitu nyawa kalian."

"Nyawa?" Leo langsung menoleh ke Jun, "Kau mau nyawamu diambil hanya untuk masalah sekecil itu, Jun?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Jun balik menatap Leo, ia menatap rekannya dengan penuh amarah, "Apa katamu tadi? Masalah kecil? Ini bukan masalah kecil, Leo!"

"Masalah apa?" tanya Luhan, jelas sekali ia tipe orang yang langsung pada intinya.

"Kakakku diculik, yah walau bukan kakak kandung, tapi tetap saja dia kakakku." jawab Jun, "Ia diculik saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Kami berdua adalah yatim piatu, ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena penyakit sedangkan ayah dan ibunya sengaja meletakannya di depan panti asuhan kami."

"Oh, miris sekali." komentar Luhan yang langsung dibantah oleh Jongin.

"Hidupmu lebih miris."

" _Oh, shut up_ ," Luhan melempar bantalnya ke arah Jongin, "Sekarang, beri aku satu alasan kenapa kalian harus datang ke apartemenku hanya untuk meminta bantuan dariku."

"Kejadian ini sebenarnya terjadi sudah lama sekali, saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku SD, dan dia di bangku SMA. Mungkin saat ini usianya sudah 21 tahun, aku kurang yakin. Masalahnya di sini, aku berhasil menemui orang yang menculik kakakku itu, namun saat aku bertanya di mana ia, orang itu malah mengaku telah menjual kakakku padamu, Tuan Lu."

Seumur hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah melakukan jual-beli manusia, apalagi anak dibawah umur. Dan sebagai warga negara yang baik, ia tidak pernah melawan norma. Jadi, saat mendengar alasan Jun, tentu saja ia terkejut, Jongin saja sampai tertawa. Pasalnya, semua orang tahu itu, Luhan tidak akan pernah melirik wanita lain selain Sehun. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, mungkin yang dimaksud dengan si penculik itu adalah ayahnya.

Luhan mengaku, ayahnya memang pria terbaik karena selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarga, tapi suatu hari, ia pernah ayahnya bersama dengan wanita lain. Namun, setelah beberapa tahun, ayahnya berhenti, karena ibunya mulai sakit-sakitan dan ayahnya takut itu karena dirinya kurang perhatian. Dan setelah ayahnya berhenti, beliau dengan baik hati mempekerjakan semua wanita yang pernah dibelinya. Dan di sinilah mereka, di dalam kantor Luhan mencari data tentang kakak Jun yang siapa tahu sudah menjadi pegawai di perusahaannya.

Luhan duduk bersandar di kursinya seraya melihat satu persatu profil pegawai wanita di kantornya. Semua ini akan memakan waktu; Jun tidak tahu siapa nama asli kakaknya, ia selalu memanggilnya dengan _noona_ , tidak pernah dengan nama aslinya. Karena itulah mereka hanya bisa memeriksa satu persatu. Luhan bahkan meminta kedua anak lelaki itu untuk membantunya langsung, karena hanya Jun-lah yang tahu wajah kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu suatu hal," Jun tiba-tiba berbicara, membuat semua orang berhenti bergerak, "bulan lahir kakakku, aku ingat, April! Ia selalu membicarakannya saat musim semi mulai tiba." jelasnya.

Luhan dengan cepat mengambil telponnya dan menghubungi Jongin, "Jongin, tolong berikan aku daftar pegawai yang lahir di bulan April dan usianya sekitar 23—ya, benar, aku akan mencarikan kado untuk mereka, terserah kau, Jongin." Dengan itu ia membanting ponselnya ke lantai karpet. "Dasar Kim Bajingan Jongin."

Jun dan Leo sama-sama terkejut melihat tingkahnya. Luhan, di sisi lain, malah melemparkan senyumnya pada mereka, "Bagaimana? Apa tidak ada di antara kalian yang merasa lapar?" Ia bertanya seraya mengangkat bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan Sehun tadi pagi.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang bersama-sama dengan Luhan yang terus menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangga yang dibangunnya dengan Sehun, Leo yang bahkan tidak merasa iri malah meminta Luhan memintanya untuk menceritakan lebih mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun, "Saat kalian SMA, apa Sehun sudah seseksi ini?"

"Gunakan bahasa yang formal, bodoh. _Noona_ , Sehun _-noona_." Luhan memukul kepala Leo dengan sumpitnya, "Sehun itu memang dari lahir memiliki tubuh yang—wah, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kau harus melihaatnya saat mengenakan pakaian renang, rasanya itu, ugh, menakjubkan! Tubuhnya sangat indah!"

"Permisi," Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak imajinasi kalian tentang tubuh Sehun, tapi Luhan, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Tidak ada pegawai wanita yang lahir di bulan April dan berusia 23 tahun." jelas Jongin.

"Tidak ada?! Lalu di mana kakakku?!" Jun langsung menatap ke arah Luhan, emosi, "Kau apakan kakakku?!"

Tunggu, Luhan ingat suatu hal. Ia baru saja menyadarinya. Perempuan yang lahir di bulan April dan berusia 23 tahun. Rasanya ia sangat familiar dengan semua itu.

Jongin berbicara lagi, "Tapi aku tahu satu orang, dan kuyakin—"

Ya, benar, ia tahu

"kau tahu siapa orang itu, Luhan."

"— _Sehun_?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

PERTAMA-TAMA, AKU MAU MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BUAT READER YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTU BUAT REVIEW DI GODDESS OF LIBRA, SEKALI LAGI AKU TELAH MENGECEWAKAN KALIAN. MAAF AKU GANTI JUDULNYA DAN 45% PLOTNYA.

Jujur, aku ini author yang gabisa lepas dari fantasy, maafin yah. Tapi tenang aja, cerita ini masih sama dengan GODDESS OF LIBRA, 55% plotnya sama dengan GODDESS OF LIBRA. Aku cuma pengen salah satu dari mereka jadi iblis dan di sini mereka bukan ngelakuin perjanjian untuk nikah, tapi untuk _sesuatu_ yang lain _._ Sisanya sama, seriusan deh. Aku gak boong, kalo boong dosa, beneran.

Terussssssss, kyknya chapter satunya rushed banget, tapi emang sengaja kok, ini buat ngasih tahu kalian siapa sih Luhan itu, dia itu orangnya kayak gimana. Walaupun gak sepenuhnya gak aku liatin, tapi seenggaknya kalian taulah sedikit, iya 'kan? Heheh. Nanti di chapter dua malah aku fokus ke Sehun, kayak gimana sih Sehun itu orangnya di sini dan

Btw, sampe sini kalian belum tahu 'kan iblisnya siapa? Emang, sengaja.

Silahkan tebak sendiri yah di kotak review, yang bener nanti dikasih kecup jauh dari sini #ew

Jadi review yang banyak yah!

p.s buat yang nanya, kenapa di prolog GODDESS OF LIBRA aku nulisnya Lu Sehun bukannya Xi Sehun, itu karena Luhan gapernah nyebutin namanya sebagai Xi Luhan, dan setiap aku nyari profil tentang Luhan, di sana selalu tertulis nama lengkapnya itu Lu Han bukan Xi Luhan.

p.s.s kalo ada kesalahan tolong diberitahu, apalagi pada judul, saya 100% pake om gugel soalnya

p.s.s.s SAYA LULUS, YEAY. BYE PUTIH BIRU!


	3. Chapter 2(1): Mistress Lu

**Chapter 2.1 – Mistress Lu**

.

.

.

Panggil dia Sehun. Wanita berusia 23 tahun yang sudah berhasil menggapai cita-citanya sebagai model papan atas. Ia adalah wanita tercantik setelah Miranda Kerr menurut sebuah majalah, ada begitu banyak pria yang mengidaminya. Namun semenjak berita pernikahannya dengan seorang CEO muda menyebar luas, langsung ada banyak penggemar prianya yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya atau sekedar meneror Sehun dengan bangkai hewan atau surat ancaman dengan darah.

Sehun di sisi lain malah merasa tidak takut, ia justru hanya menghela nafasnya setiap kali mendapatkan surat ancaman atau menemukan berita tentang penggemarnya yang bunuh diri hanya karena ia menikah dengan Luhan. Baginya pria-pria yang merelakan hidupnya hanya karena ia dan Luhan adalah pria yang lemah, karena itu ia tidak suka dengan pria yang terlalu mengidolakan seseorang. Bukan karena jijik, melainkan karena kasihan. Bahkan setiap ada penggemarnya, Sehun hanya akan memberikan mereka senyuman atau lambaian tangan, ia tidak akan pernah memberikan mereka tanda tangan di luar acara _fanmeeting_.

Wanita itu bersender pada kursinya seraya membiarkan para _make-up artist_ merias wajahnya, rambut coklatnya baru saja diwarnai menjadi warna normal, hitam. Sehun paling suka jika rambutnya berwarna hitam, karena warna hitam adalah warna yang paling elegan baginya. Ia mengambil salah satu majalah dan membacanya tanpa ada minat, Yixing saat ini sedang pergi membelikannya makan siang. Manajernya itu selalu memastikan jika Sehun makan tepat waktu dan selalu minum vitamin agar kesehatan tubuhnya tetap terjaga.

 _Sebenarnya itu juga salah satu perintah dari Luhan_.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin, memperhatikan pantulan pintu ruang tunggunya yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berpakaian _casual_ masuk. Sehun langsung berdecak saat mengingat siapa pria itu. Hari ini ia akan melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah favoritnya, dan kebetulan temanya adalah musim panas dengan kekasih. Dan hari ini ia akan menjadi _kekasih_ dari pria itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ie! Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini akan melakukan pemotretan denganmu!" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya erat, tidak peduli dengan para _make-up artist_ yang memarahinya karena hampir membuat riasan Sehun hancur. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya namun tetap membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan tepukan pelan di punggungnya.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka."

Ia berbohong. Sehun tentu senang melakukan pemotretan dengan Baekhyun, karena pria itulah yang membawanya ke dunia modeling. Namun sikap berlebihannya setiap bertemu dengannya lah yang tidak Sehun sukai. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka—ia hampir mengacak-acak rambut Sehun saat salah satu _make-up artist_ melarangnya—dan meletakan segelas kopi di atas meja rias. Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, itu adalah kopi favorit Sehun, _macchiato_ , dan sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak meminum kopi. Yixing melarangnya untuk terlalu sering minum kopi, Sehun hanya diperbolehkan minum kopi sebulan sekali.

Baekhyun tertawa dan menepuk pipi kiri Sehun, "Jangan berterima kasih padaku, ini adalah titipan dari Luhan, ia tadi sempat kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan ini padamu. Ah, lihatlah. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi, Luhan bahkan rela menyempatkan diri kemari di tengah-tengah jam sibuknya, demi membawakan segelas kopi ini padamu." ucapnya.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, raut wajahnya berubah bingung. Tentu saja ia bingung, pasalnya Luhan adalah orang yang membuat Yixing melarangnya untuk sering minum kopi. Dan dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja minum kopi dengan suaminya ini. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Baekhyun lalu pamit karena pemotretan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sehun kembali menatap ke cermin saat salah satu _make-up artist_ mengepang rambutnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas kopi itu dan membuka tutupnya, akan tetapi ia tidak meminumnya, ia malah membuangnya ke tong sampah dan membuat para wanita di sekelilingnya terkejut. Namun ia tidak peduli, Sehun langsung memeriksa bagian dalam dari gelas itu dan benar—ada tulisan di bagian dasar gelas.

 _I found him._

* * *

Jika di belakang kamera Baekhyun adalah orang yang heboh, maka di depan kamera dia adalah pria yang penuh karisma dan idaman semua perempuan. Karena itulah Sehun paling senang melihat Baekhyun saat pemotretan. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan individual, Sehun sedang menunggu bagiannya bersama dengan Yixing dan manajer Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. Kedua manajer itu sedang asyik berbincang mengenai jadwal modelnya, sedangkan Sehun sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

Sehun diam-diam selalu mengidolakan Baekhyun yang dapat mengatur ekspresinya dengan baik saat berada di depan kamera. Pria itu telah dijadikannya sebagai panutan semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi mohon diingat, Sehun hanya mengidolakan Baekhyun saat pria itu berada di depan kamera, bukan di belakang kamera.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba merasa tepukan pada pundaknya, ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Yixing menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatirnya. Sehun balik menatapnya dengan bingung. Namun semuanya seketika terjawab saat ia merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya dengan sangat kencang sampai membuat ia harus memejamkan kedua matanya. Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan Kim Jongin berdiri di belakang Yixing.

Sehun berdecak untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia menjentikan jarinya dan membuat semua orang berhenti bergerak kecuali Jongin dan dirinya. Sehun kemudian berdiri menghampiri dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada. "Jika kedatanganmu kemari ada hubungannya dengan pesan yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Maka jawabanku adalah tidak, ia seharusnya sadar kalau semua itu penipuan." ucap Sehun dengan suara datarnya.

Jongin memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya, ia masih mengenakan setelan yang artinya pria itu datang langsung dari kantornya, "Kau harus tahu, Sehun. Sekarang yang mengamuk bukan hanya pria kecil itu, Luhan juga ikut-ikutan mengamuk karena kau tidak datang-datang." jelas Jongin, "Tapi tenang saja, kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk membawamu kepada Luhan, lagipula aku juga sudah mengatasinya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau sebentar lagi acara bulan purnama akan dimulai."

Sehun berbalik dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku tahu itu."

* * *

Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan saat keduanya masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Awalnya sekolah dasar adalah masa-masa terburuk bagi Sehun, saat kecil ia adalah anak yang pendiam dan tidak punya banyak teman, semua orang menjauhinya bahkan gurupun juga. Saat naik ke kelas 3, Luhan datang sebagai murid baru, hanya ada satu meja kosong di kelas saat itu, dan meja itu ada di samping Sehun.

Luhan termasuk ke dalam pria ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, kecuali Sehun. Sampai kelas 5, Sehun selalu mengabaikan Luhan yang mencoba berbicara dengannya, dan anehnya pria itu terus saja memilih untuk duduk di samping Sehun walau sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan pertukaran meja. Sehun pada awalnya tidak begitu menyukai Luhan, karena menurutnya pria itu selalu mengganggunya. Termasuk penggemarnya—sekumpulan anak kecil yang heboh—juga mengganggunya.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat mereka naik ke kelas 6, Sehun perlahan mulai membalas pertanyaan Luhan—yang masih duduk di sebelahnya—dan sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol mengenai pelajaran. Sehun saat itu memikirkan kenangan yang ia punya di sekolah dasar, dan menyadari tidak ada satupun yang menurutnya berharga, karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu perubahan. Awalnya, Luhan terkejut, namun lama-kelamaan pria itu mulai menikmati perubahan pada Sehun.

Mereka akhirnya berteman sampai ke bangku SMP. Di SMP suatu perubahan kembali terjadi, Sehun dan Luhan tidak lagi sekelas sehingga Sehun kembali tidak mempunyai teman, namun gadis itu mengingat-ingat lagi taruhan yang Luhan berikan padanya; jika mereka tidak sekelas, maka Sehun dalam waktu dua hari harus mempunyai teman baru dan memperkenalkannya pada Luhan, jika tidak maka Sehun harus mentraktirnya selama sebulan penuh. Sehun yang tidak mau uang jajannya habis langsung mencoba mengajak teman sebangkunya berkenalan. Dan darisana ia mempunyai satu teman baru selain Luhan, namanya Choi Jinri.

Saat SMP, Luhan masuk ke dalam klub sepak bola dan langsung menjadi idola banyak orang, termasuk Jinri. Sehun awalnya mengira jika Jinri sama dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain, yang akan mendiamkannya karena ia berteman baik dengan Luhan—dan karena Luhan selalu datang ke kelasnya setiap jam istirahat. Tapi nyatanya tidak, ia justru menjadi yang pertama menenangkan Sehun saat ada salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang mem- _bully_ Sehun, ia bahkan selalu memarahi mereka yang berani mem _-bully_ Sehun. Karena itu memang tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas.

Mereka memang terus berteman, namun perlahan pertemanan Sehun dengan Luhan memudar. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia bisa merasakan Luhan yang perlahan menjauhinya—setiap kali ia mengajak Luhan untuk belajar bersama, pria itu pasti akan menolaknya dengan alasan latihan, padahal Sehun yakin jika saat itu Luhan tidak ada jadwal latihan. Pada akhirnya ia tahu kenapa—

"Luhan sudah punya kekasih, Sehun! Aku melihatnya tadi pagi datang ke sekolah sambil membonceng siswi dari kelas sebelah!"

Jinri berteriak padanya begitu tiba di kelas. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, dan saat itu ia paham. Pantas saja sejak dua minggu yang lalu Luhan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa berangkat atau pulang bersama, dan saat ditanya kenapa, ia hanya tersenyum. Sehun saat itu merasa benar-benar kesal, ia kesal karena Luhan malah menyembunyikan hal tersebut darinya. Ia akhirnya ikut menjauhi Luhan dengan Jinri yang malah menggodanya, _"Kau suka dengan Luhan 'kan?"_

Sampai duduk di bangku SMA, Sehun tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Luhan. Bahkan bertemu dengannya saja tidak, darisana Sehun yakin jika Luhan berada di sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi saat naik ke kelas 2, mendadak Luhan menjadi anak baru di kelasnya. Saat itu Sehun merasa de javu, karena meja yang kosong lagi-lagi hanya ada di sampingnya. Tapi mereka tidak langsung berteman, Luhan bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Namun dari sana Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang kurang.

Mereka akhirnya berbicara untuk yang pertama kalinya saat Ms. Jung meminta keduanya menjadi satu kelompok untuk praktek Kimia. Semuanya terasa seperti pertama kali, canggung dan aneh. Tapi Sehun yakin jika hanya dialah yang merasakan kecanggungan itu. Luhan bertindak seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini ia tidak menggoda Sehun seperti dulu lagi. Cara bicaranya bahkan sama dengan caranya dulu berbicara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan Sehun tentu saja merasa sedih.

"Sehun, apa kau pernah mendengar berita tentang keluarga Luhan?"

Jinri bertanya padanya saat mereka sedang menikmati makan siang. Sehun yang jarang membuka ponsel atau menonton berita di televisi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tahu jika keluarga Luhan adalah keluarga yang cukup dikenal banyak orang karena kepemilikannya terhadap Han Group. Jinri menghela nafas dan mendorong nampan makan siangnya.

"Ini sebenarnya sudah lama terjadi. Kedua orangtua meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, dan hanya Luhan-lah yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Selama ini ia berada di luar negeri untuk melakukan pengobatan dan baru kembali tahun ini. Berita ini tidak menyebar sampai ke televisi karena permintaan khusus dari pihak keluarga Luhan." jelas Jinri dengan wajah yang murung, "Aku bahkan baru tahu berita ini semalam, langsung dari salah satu penggemar Luhan saat SMP."

Seketika itu juga, Sehun langsung berlari mencari Luhan. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, namun kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan membawanya ke atap sekolah, tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi sekalipun. Tapi nyatanya Luhan memang ada di atap sekolah bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang Sehun yakini sebagai kekasih Luhan saat SMP—apa mereka masih berpacaran?

Kedatangan Sehun ternyata disadari oleh Luhan, pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dan diikuti oleh si perempuan. Sehun lalu meminta maaf dan hendak kembali ke kantin saat tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke hadapan perempuan itu, "Kau salah, Sehun adalah kekasihku."

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, ia menatap Luhan dan perempuan itu bergantian. Ia lalu menundukan kepala saat perempuan itu balik menatapnya, dengan air mata yang perlahan turun. Perempuan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun. Saat itu juga Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menundukan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku. Anggap saja yang tadi—"

"Tidak maafkan aku!" Sehun langsung memotong.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, bingung. Tapi rasa bingungnya seketika berganti menjadi khawatir saat melihat Sehun meneteskan air matanya, sama seperti perempuan tadi. "Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya bingung sekaligus khawatir, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun menangis.

Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang, gadis itu mengusap kedua matanya terus-terusan. "Se-selama ini, kau pa-pasti menderita bukan? Aku m-malah…menjauhimu se-sedangkan kau bersedih atas ke-kemati—" Sehun tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tangisnya semakin kencang. Luhan berdiri di depannya dengan kedua mata yang melihat ke arah Sehun dengan khawatir, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya perlahan dan ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi aku harus! Lihatlah, aku bahkan baru tahu kalau kedua orangtuamu meninggal! Teman macam apa aku ini, yang tidak tahu jika temannya sedang menderita." Sehun menangis di dalam pelukan Luhan, membuat seragamnya basah karena air mata. Luhan mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu. Semua ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu, ini juga salahku yang malah menjauhimu. Tapi itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku menjauhimu, karena aku harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk berobat." balas Luhan.

* * *

"Kau harus berhenti melamun seperti ini, Sehun."

Suara Yixing yang sangat pelan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya, wanita itu berdeham. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemen Sehun dan Luhan. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan Sehun harus sudah sampai di apartemen sebelum Luhan pulang, ia harus menyiapkan makan malam. Sehun sudah mengimpikan makan malam yang hebat, namun semuanya seketika hancur saat Sehun mendapati kedua anak yang tadi pagi dilihatnya masih ada di dalam apartemennya.

"Kurasa kita akan makan besar malam ini." kata Yixing sambil berjalan mendahului Sehun ke dapur, ia membawa belanjaan yang tadi sempat mereka beli sebelumnya. Sehun mendengus dan melewati ruang tamu begitu saja walau Luhan sudah memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Luhan hanya mengedikan bahunya pada Jun dan Leo yang menatapnya bingung.

Sehun membuat makan malam bersama dengan Yixing, model itu memotong sayuran dengan sangat kesal, ia mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Seharusnya malam ini ia dan Luhan bisa membicarakan pesan yang dikirim oleh pria itu tadi siang. Yixing bertugas memasak mi, sedangkan Sehun bertugas dalam sayurannya. Malam ini mereka batal makan daging, karena Sehun sedang tidak _mood_.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah karena mereka akan makan mi lagi malam ini, padahal kemarin mereka baru saja makan mi. "Kurasa setelah ini kalian harus pulang, kita akan membicarakan hal ini besok. Dan bawalah bukti yang mengatakan kalau Sehun memang kakakmu, Jun. Karena setahuku, Sehun tidak punya adik atau saudara kandung, ia adalah anak tunggal. Dan ayahku tidak pernah membeli anak kecil, tolong ingat itu."

Jun berdecak, "Baiklah, siapa tahu aku salah mendapatkan informasi. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Mau istrimu itu kakakku atau bukan, intinya kau harus membantuku untuk menemukan kakakku." kata Jun.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dari ayahku." balasnya sembari memberikan Jun sebuah amplop coklat, "Dan coba kau baca semua ini, ini adalah data karyawan di Han Group yang usianya sama dengan kakakmu. Aku yakin kau pasti salah satu di antara mereka ada yang mirip dengan kakakmu itu." ujar Luhan.

"Oke, kalau begitu besok aku akan memberitahumu." kata Jun. "Tapi kumohon, tepatilah janjimu."

"Benar! Kau sudah berjanji akan memberikanku nomor telfonnya—"

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji denganmu, Leo."

"Bagaimana dengan tanda tangan?"

"Yang itu juga tidak."

"Tapi kumohon, Mr. Lu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Leo."

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

Karena chapter satu kesannya serius banget, aku bawain chapter dua yang kesannya lebih ke komedi atau romance. Tapi maafin yah kalau kesannya ini malah jadi absurd banget dan gak jelas. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku kena writer-block dan gabisa ngapa-ngapain selain nulis-nulis gak jelas. Maafin juga kalau ini pendek banget (2k coy), tapi tolong diingat, ini masih part 2.1, yang artinya masih ada part 2.2-nya. Tapi aku gak janji yah chapter tiganya bakal cepet, soalnya aku belum sepenuhnya pulih dari writer block :'(

Btw, udah ada yang tahu siapa iblisnya? Kalau udah, berarti kalian hebat, karena aku belum nulis identitas mereka dengan jelas(?) Plis, bilang kalo kalian ngerti aku ngomong apa :-( /maksa/

UDAHLAH YAH, intinya kalian keren banget bisa tahu siapa iblisnya dari dua chapter doang.

Last, gimme review pwease?


End file.
